Sunshine
by Fiallah
Summary: Being in Tokyo for so long makes one miss the sun light, and it shined brightest upon the roof of Mikado Castle.


If it felt like a week has passed in Tokyo, they'd go to the terminals in whichever underground district they were in and take the terminal back to Mikado. Its peacefulness brought up the morale of the group, which seemed to be substantial part of their journey.

It proved to be so too, as the radiant sunlight beat down upon the roof of Mikado castle, with just the right amount of heat and breeze, Jonathan leaned over the brick railings of the rooftop, looking upon his home with a smile on his face. The air, the sunshine, the peace was something he had missed while in Tokyo. While he was there he felt like he had no time to think, that it was impossible too. But here, he felt at ease, the ease he has been used to ever since he was a young boy.

Yes, Jonathan preferred Mikado to Tokyo any day.

"Good to be back, huh?"

Jonathan looked behind him, and saw Flynn approach him with two loafs of bread cradled in his arms. Jonathan's smile widened in thanks as he accepted the bread Flynn bought for him. "Indeed, being in Tokyo made me realize how I took days like this for granted." Jonathan ripped off a piece of bread and ate it, his eyes returning to the far expanse of the green landscape, the shores of lake Mikado lining the back of the Casulary district. "At least fighting in Naruku, I was thinking that if I live, i'd see my home at the end of the day. But we spend so much time in Tokyo now."

"Yeah, makes you miss the sunlight, don't it?" Flynn looked up with his eyes closed with his hands on his hips, basking in the warm glow.

Jonathan forced himself not to stare like as if Flynn were some sort of radiant angel, "By the by, where are Walter and Isabeau?"

"Hmm?" Flynn tilted his head, his cheek puffed as he chewed on his own bread. Jonathan chuckled a bit at the look on Flynn's face. "Oh, they said they'd show up in a bit. Isabeau wanted to check in with Navarre and Walter wanted to sleep in."

"I see." Perhaps Jonathan should've accompanied Isabeau to see Navarre. Though his actions were heinous, it would be rude to ignore an old friend in time of need.

Then again, when Flynn offered to go to the roof top, just the two of them; it was too good to refuse. Jonathan was trying his best to keep his reddening cheeks from showing as Flynn asked him, and didn't dare look at him on the way up. Why he didn't go with Flynn to get their food was simply so he could calm himself down, but all of that was all for naught as he felt the fluttering in his chest come back.

"I'm…glad we came back then. I'm sure Navarre needs someone to check in on him." Jonathan bowed his head slightly, taking another bite straight from his bread rather than ripping pieces off it, "It's surprising, Isabeau and Navarre were friends way back before the gauntlet rite."

"Really?" Jonathan felt a shiver run up his spine as Flynn stood next to him, close enough to where their arms were touching, "Are you alright, Jonathan?"  
"Hmm, yes… just a chill from the breeze." He justified, though there clearly was no breeze that passed by them, "But yes, they were friends when they were children, we attended the same school together, and they were together most of the time, but as time went on they drifted apart." Jonathan looked saddened by the events, "I suppose Isabeau felt guilty. She lamented it, saying that there was more we could've done for Navarre."

Flynn bowed his head, looking down towards the grass that seemed a long ways below them, "I suppose we could've done more than brush him off as a nuisance." Flynn's smile became humored, "Though we'd have to keep Walter and him from ripping each other's throats out, right?"

Jonathan smiled again, "That is true." He laughed at his joke, "But still, I hope all is well between the two of them."

Flynn chuckled, scratching his chin, "She brought him flowers." His smirk was playful, "It's like she's planning to court him."

Jonathan nearly choked on his bread, "Isabeau courting Navarre? What a…" Jonathan couldn't even think of a word to describe it. "An… interesting thought." But then he smiled, "Well, the other children would tease and say that they were to be wed when they were older."

Flynn hummed as he bounced his foot behind him, "I bet that information would be upsetting to Walter."

Jonathan scoffed, "That's assumption is even more absurd."

"Well, you can't deny the wistfulness in his eyes whenever he looks at her." As if to demonstrate, Flynn looked at Jonathan with his eyes half open and a dreamy smile. Jonathan couldn't hold back a gasp at the way Flynn looked at him, he had to refrain from clutching his chest where the heat was making it harder to breath. "Like this? He's so enchanted by her moves whenever we're in battle." He regained his composure, "If you as me, it's almost impossible not to notice."

"Y-yes, I suppose I do see that, but Isabeau probably doesn't feel the same way."

"Ah, but I never said she did!" Flynn wagged his finger and took another bite of his bread. He looked irate as he chewed the bread, and looked down at the loaf, "Probably should've picked up drinks. Lake Mikado isn't right here, you know." He chuckled.

Jonathan became tense, his heart skipping a beat. That smile, that laugh, his mere voice. It all sent waves of emotions through him like a tidal wave wracking the insides of his mind and his heart. Shaking him the very core. But he knew he had to remain calm, and he gulped down a mound of hope as he kept to himself. After all, he wasn't sure Flynn was fond of men in the way he was.

It all came out as a sigh as he leaned over the railing, "I remember coming here with you and Walter, and that time at Lake Mikado. Everything seemed like it would fall into place."

"Yeah…" Flynn sounded confused, as if he wasn't sure if he was talking to him or himself. Jonathan wasn't sure himself. "So much has happened since then."

"I felt that it was simply my duty, but it just seems like nature, just like Walter said. That we fight together, watch each others backs in battle." He closed his eyes, placing the bread on the brick railing so he wouldn't drop it from his trembling hands. "That we'd emerge victorious, no matter what."

He felt a hand on his back, and his reaction on the outside wasn't at all reflecting the implosion of his brain when he felt his hand firmly placed on his shoulder.

"And we always will, Jonathan." Even if he couldn't see his face, his voice was as sincere as one could get. Like the promise of God himself keeping peace unto the world. There was a calm gleam in Jonathan's eyes.

"I hope." he began, "That we'll fight together." No, that wasn't right, "That we'll be together for as long as we live."

There was silence, and anxiety painted Jonathan's face as he quickly stood up and looked towards Flynn. But instead of the repulsed look he expected, it was surprised. Not disgusted surprised, but pleasant. For once Flynn's cheeks were red, and if he hadn't eaten all of his bread he certainly would've dropped it. Jonathan looked away, knowing that he basically confessed his true feelings to him.

"I'm sorry, was that to forwar-hmph."

Jonathan was surprised. No, that's a understatement. He swore that for a moment his heart stopped and heaven was only yards away from him as he felt Flynn press their lips together. It was a rapturous feeling, that, in hindsight, was no short of Heaven. Not only was their friendship still intact, but it had escalated to a point Jonathan was certain would only happen in his dreams.

Flynn must've felt the same, as he kept their lips locked for what seemed like eternity. His hands sifting through his soft curly hair, his other clutching at his back for dear life.

They parted, and in their eyes shined mutual affection. And Flynn giggled, pressing his forehead against Jonathan's forehead. Jonathan pouted as Flynn giggled like a little girl.

"W-woah." Flynn laughed, "I didn't imagine, it'd go like this." He looked gently into Jonathan eyes. "If I'd known sooner, our feelings wouldn't be tearing us up like this."

"You…" Jonathan's eyes were wide as saucers, "You're despicable!" He leaned in for another kiss, "Having the same feelings." With each kiss he felt like he was melting. He sounded angry, yet he was far from it, "And not telling me."

"I didn't know!" Flynn was laughing all the while, holding onto Jonathan as the fluffy haired man continued pressing frustrated kisses on wherever his lips just so happened to land.

"Hoy, we interrupting something?"

Flynn was still laughing, but he was still embarrassed when he looked over to see both Walter and Isabeau at the entrance to the castle roof. Walter seemed amused, Isabeau's face however, was matching Jonathan's red stricken face.

"No, not at all." Flynn smoothly slid from Jonathan's grasp, which was easy due to shock loosening his grip. "So, how'd you guys spend your day?"

"I was just paying Navarre a visit." Isabeau said calmly, though she wasn't looking directly at Flynn, clearly hiding her blushing face. "He's doing better, but the events of the demon domain still haunt him."

"I walked around a bit, slept, nothing special." Walter shrugged his shoulders, "So me and Isabeau bumped into each other at the market and decided to come to the roof. We picked up a little something, too." With that Walter held up two jugs of wine both Jonathan and Flynn hadn't noticed before.

"Oh that's great! After eating all that bread I need something to drink."

Jonathan watched Flynn, amazed at how easy he diverted the attention from their kiss to idle banter. While it would no doubt be on their mind, Jonathan was amazed by Flynn's silver tongue. Even convincing Isabeau to let him drink after they saw their display.

"I would think you've had enough to drink." She smiled, "But I see that you were under no influence when that happened." She placed a hand against her warm cheek, "Hmm."

The four Samurai spent until sunset drinking on the roof of Mikado Castle, their laughter and off key singing echoing throughout the Luxeror districts and trickling to whispers to Casualery ears. When Flynn and Jonathan kissed again, they were quite drunk, ushering cheers from their comrades.

Flynn found it funny when, in the heat of the moment, Walter tried to do the same with Isabeau.


End file.
